Amor entre amigas
by SkuAg
Summary: Jun y Sora son muy amigas, podrá esa amistad irse de más al descubrir que sus novios las engañan con sus mejores amigas? Sorato. Junchi. Yamoe. Michi. Junora. Mi primer Yuri y nosorato!


Amor de amigas

S@ku®@

Digimon no me pertenece, tiene sus propios dueños y no soy yo. 

- June, salgamos- dijo la pelirroja mientras sacaba a su amiga del lío de gente. Después de un concierto como ese, eran necesarios unos momentos de descanso. 

Ya afuera

- Eso fue fantástico, ¿no crees Sora?

- Si June, yo también lo creo... te parece si vamos a ver a Matt y Tai? Dijeron que nos esperarían. 

- Si, vamos. 

Mientras se dirigían al camarín de Matt, Jun empezó a hablar sobre la amistad que estas dos chicas llevaban. 

- Después de lo de Matt, nunca pensé que podría llevar una amistad contigo. De verdad me sorprendí mucho cuando vi como Matt corría a salvarte, fue... raro. 

- Yo tampoco pensé en llegar a conocerte, es más... como fue que lo hicimos?

- Fue en una fiesta que hizo Dai en casa, recuerdas? Y también tuvo algo que ver el que seas amiga de Yolei y yo de Momoe.

- Si, ¡ahora lo recuerdo! Ese es el camarín de Matt, vamos. 

Las chicas abrieron la puerta y encontraron una escena... muy poco agradable. 

Matt besaba el cuello de Momoe Inoue y Taichi se divertía con Mimi. 

Sin decir nada, cerraron la puerta y se alejaron de allí corriendo para no volver más. Los 4 chicos siguieron con lo suyo sin hacer caso a las dos chicas que acababan de abandonar el lugar. 

Sora y Jun siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al auto de esta última, subieron y fueron hasta el departamento de June, que no quedaba muy lejos. La mitad del viaje fue silencioso, hasta que Sora rompió el silencio. 

- No puedo creer que Mimi se la haya agarrado con tu novio... se que ustedes no se llevaban muy bien, pero nunca creí que haría algo así. 

- Después de todo, Tai se estaba divirtiendo, y nunca me sonrió de esa manera. Hoy terminaríamos. 

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Creo que no amaba a Tai demasiado... y lo de hoy me lo demostró... pero siento mucho lo de Momoe... hablaré con ella. 

- No le digas nada... el no la miraba como lo hacía conmigo, estoy seguro de que pronto terminarán, pero no le daré otra oportunidad a Matt... me cansé de los chicos. 

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te gustan las chicas?

Sora solo sonrió ante el comentario, pero no vio como la miraba Jun. 

Llegaron al departamento de June y esta cerró la puerta con llave, luego se sentó en el sofá y encendió la TV, pero al no encontrar nada interesante, desvió su mirada hacia Sora, que rompía con el cortapapeles la última foto de Yamato que tenía a mano. 

- Que buena idea- dijo Jun mientras se levantaba y empezaba a triturar todas las fotos de Tai que tenía a la vista. 

- En casa tengo más, voy a encargarme de romperlas todas. 

- ¿Vas a terminar con su amistad también?

- Si, no vale la pena tener amigos como el. 

- ¿Y que hay del famoso dicho "El amor y la Amistad van de la mano"? 

- Dejémoslo a Miyako y a Daisuke. Amo a Matt, pero intentaré que esta vez no se respete ese dicho. 

- Bien pensado. Tal como hizo la putita de Mimi al decir que la Pureza y la Sinceridad no seguirían juntos. 

- O como hizo Miyako al proclamar que el Amor y la Bondad no van juntos...

- O Hikari con "Que luz de esperanza ni que ocho cuartos! TK y yo no vamos juntos!"

Ambas rieron ante ese recuerdo.

- Hikari está ahora con su amiga... raro, no?

- Tal vez.- Jun apagó el televisor y se levantó junto a Sora. 

Fueron a su habitación y tomaron unos segundos en silencio para recordar a los chicos a los que una vez habían amado. 

- Mira esto.- dijo Sora abriendo un cajón de la mesa de noche de June- Aún queda una foto. 

Jun se acercó y agarró la foto que Sora le extendía. En esta estaban los 12 elegidos y ella. Taichi estaba agarrando su mano y Yamato cruzaba un brazo tras Sora. En el reverso decía "_Verano 2003. Amigos por siempre_"  

- ¿Amigos por siempre?- pregunto Jun.- La guardaré solo como recuerdo, pero el dicho de atrás no se respeta.- se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana y observó las suaves gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer.  

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Dime... ¿qué es eso de que no amabas a Tai lo suficiente?

- Me di cuenta hace unos dos meses de que el no era el chico que yo quería, no buscaba a alguien así. Ahora me gusta otra persona. 

- ¿Se puede saber quien es?- preguntó Sora, algo asombrada por la declaración de su amiga. 

Jun dejó el alfeizar para comenzar a mirarlo. Se acercó un poco y después de mirarla fijamente a los ojos habló. 

- La persona que me gusta es... es...- pero en vez de continuar agarró a Sora de la cintura y besó sus labios apasionadamente- Sora Takenouchi- terminó, separándose un poco, pero esta separación no duro mucho ya que la pelirroja la beso con fuerza. 

Jun introdujo su lengua en la boca de esta y, después de juguetear un rato, la tiró sobre la cama y desabrochó su blusa. Mientras besaba su cuello, Sora aprovechó para despojarla a ella de su remera [N/A: Era una de esas remeras sin mangas y que se atan atrás, así que se la puede sacar sin pasar por la cabeza]. La portadora del amor la separó y luego la tiró sobre la cama, quedando esta vez ella arriba. Le sacó el bra y, después de observar sus senos, comenzó a besarlos con fuerza. Jun desabrochó el sostén de la pelirroja e intento bajar su pollera, pero al ver que en esa posición le era imposible prefirió disfrutar los besos de la pelirroja. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron y Jun se encargo de quitar la pollera de la Takenouchi, y permitir que esta sacara su pantalón. 

- Te amo, Jun- dijo, mientras volvía a besar con fuerza y pasión sus labios. 

- Y yo a ti- dijo la otra, mientras desnudaba por completo a Sora. 

Observó su sexo y se lanzó sobre el, besándolo y lamiéndolo. 

- Así, así...- decía mientras tanto la pelirroja, que disfrutaba de sus besos.  

Pero Jun también quería sentir los besos de su amiga, así que se sacó sus pantaletas y dejó que la portadora del amor hiciera su parte...

Sora's POV

Anoche tuve un sueño muy raro, soñé que terminaba con mi Matt y Jun con Tai, y después me daba cuenta de que en realidad amaba a mi amiga, pero... fue demasiado real, es más, hasta ahora me parece que amo a June y que lo mío con Matt ya fue... 

¿Estoy desnuda? Si, lo estoy... ¿qué? Estoy en la habitación de Jun! Entonces, fue real!

Fin Sora's POV

La Takenouchi se levantó y sintió el ruido de la ducha, de seguro Jun se estaba bañando... se levantó y se introdujo silenciosamente en el baño, y cuando Jun notó su presencia, esta ya estaba con ella. 

- No quise molestar a tu hermosa figura, así que vine a bañarme.

- Yo también quiero bañarme...

- Dime, Sora... lo nuestro es... una relación?

- Yo lo veo como una, no se que piensas tu. 

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti. 

FIN  
  
NOTAS: Mi primer Yuri!!!!!! Y de una de mis parejas preferidas!!!! El Junora es la pareja que más me gusta de las Yuri (reemplazó al Mimora), y como he visto que muy pocas personas escriben Yuri, pensé en hacer uno, y estoy segura que haré más. C, C & C (comentarios, críticas y chocolates) a galantini@caserosdigital.com.ar ,si lo prefrieren déjenme Review.    


End file.
